Raindrops
by Trevor X
Summary: Fire Emblem 7/8. A scattering of tales having to do with 'rain' in some way shape or form. "It was the moment when the rain had finally ceased, that he found himself standing alone with her."
1. Rain: Break

**Rain: Break**

_Angsty_

**~-~O~-~**

Eirika stares hard across the battlement. Built upon the edge of a cliff, the fortress overlooks the ocean and the tang of the sea reached even to this height. Dark clouds loomed on the horizon. Her smile is grim; the day fits her mood.

She doesn't turn when the footsteps sound on the stone behind her. It's _him_. He wants something again, perhaps the same thing that he desired the last time. He moves closer and she steps stiffly away. _"Eirika..."_

"No."

He stops, stunned by the refusal.

"Never again." Her hands are trembling and Eirika hides it by clasping them in front of her. "You broke my trust that day."

The winds pick up lightly, the taste of rain is on the air. Eirika pulls herself up to stand upon the battlement. A quick glance down leaves her light-headed momentarily, but she ignores it to focus instead on her calculations. She sways lightly and shifts a half-step to the right.

_"Eirika, what do you want?"_

He sounds suddenly uncertain, where before he had been full of confidence. She ignores him, taking a deep breath while the wind plays with her hair. Letting the air out slowly, she finally glances over her shoulder.

"You should have asked that a long time ago."

Her glance reveals another climbing hastily to the battlements. _Not much time left. _Turning back to the ocean, she takes another deep breath. "Now it's too late."

_"Eirika!"_ She hears that other voice shout, the one person that she's wanted for what seems an eternity. _If she could have had what she wished_... But she can't let him stop her either, or her wish will _never_ be. If this works, she will find him again.

_"Forgive me, Seth."_ She can hear her knight rushing up the steps, and so she jumps.

_"Eirika!!!" _Eirika can barely hear the pain filled cry over the sudden rushing of the wind in her ears. She shifts and angles herself better towards the water, catching one last glimpse of the castle above her. Her heart stops.

_NO! He doesn't have the calculations!_

And then Eirika strikes the water and the rain begins to fall.

-

_Below the hubbub in the fortress and hidden from prying eyes by the rain, a young woman aids an injured man ashore. They vanish together in the storm._

-

Rumors fly after the death of the Princess of Renais. Some postulate that she and her secret lover had thrown themselves into the sea after having been denied the right to wed. Others say that she was deranged and shoved her lover into the sea before following after him.

Only one person knows the truth about why Eirika threw herself into the sea...

_He isn't sharing._

-

_Omake_

Alternately... Rumor states that Eirika wanted a bath, but the fortress didn't have any inside. Seth merely slipped when bringing her the soap. :P

**-**

**AN:** _Subjecting you to more of my morbid imagination. Angsty with a good(?) sort of, kind of ending? Ah, who am I kidding? I just like writing about this pairing, though I suck at placing them in good situations at times._

_Faked death. Yes, Eirika was faking her death. I already killed her and Seth in a previous story and couldn't bear to do it again. And since the fates willed it, both survived the jump._

_Nameless person? No idea. Or rather, he is whoever you think he is. _


	2. Rain: Dancing

**"Dancing in the Rain"**

**~X~**

Rain falls in gentle sheets around the lady as she dances with childish abandon upon the soaked ground. With her face turned towards the heavens and laughter upon her lips, she is a sight to lighten the heart of any who chance to see her.

Safe beneath an overhanging balcony, he watches her spinning joyfully in the elements. When the rains fall like this, his lady sneaks away from the duties that hang about her shoulders to let herself be free for a smidgen of time. She dances like this- without armor or sword or rank of office- clad only in an old dress and with her hair hanging free. At times like these he stands watching her, seeing not a woman grown, but a girl enjoying life.

Her wet tresses cling to her while she spins and sways gently, until some wild movement whips them away from her body. Then they fly through the air until their momentum plays out and they again rest against her frame. He loves to watch her in unguarded moments like these.

She is smiling and laughing. Turning, she beckons to him with her hand as she always does.

Torn by sudden indecision, he hesitates. If he steps beyond the overhang, he will invariably be soaked. If he were in his armor, he would be no fit companion for this waltz; the metal would invariably weigh him down and press him into the mud that springs up in response to the heavens' blessing.

Today he does not wear it, although his sword is at his side. To lay it aside seems foolish, although there are others who keep watch for his lady's safety.

His lady still beckons him, her gaze gentle as she watches him beneath his sheltering overhang. He grips his sword belt with fingers that are suddenly clumsy, his body rebelling against his heart. Slowly he unbuckles the last layer of defense, setting the weapon gently against the castle wall beside his lady's sword.

When he steps out from his shelter, the rain plasters his hair against his head. It is a minor discomfort that can be easily ignored in light of his lady's smile. She skips closer and grasps his hands, twirling around and pulling him further into the deluge.

The steps that they tread together upon the soaked lawn are not from any known dance. She spins and pirouettes and he remains solid and steady, the anchor for her to return to. When they tire at last, they hold each other and gently sway under the pouring rain.

His lady lays her head upon his chest and sighs with contentment. As always, his heart is too full for words to express this bliss.

He continues to hold her near him as they dance in the rain.

**~x~**

**AN:**___This piece is purposely vague- it could be construed as Kent/Lyn, Seth/Eirika, or any other knight/lady combination. So use whatever names you desire to complete the story. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Trevor X_


	3. Rain: Dry Earth

_**"Dry Earth"**_

_Drabble, Near-Angst, Sacred Stones_

**~o~**

_Too long..._

For months now, there has been no sign. Each morning Seth drags himself out of bed and trudges into the wallowing morass that is the former empire. He and his contingent of troops attempt to put things to rights; there are homes to build, criminals to apprehend, injured to treat.

But each day drags them further into the growing despondency that festers in this once proud nation. Men - good men - have deserted from the rigors, leaving for places where there is life.

Seth does not blame them. He only looks to the skies, praying for that sign of life.

_For just the hint of a cloud..._

Grado suffers under the sun, just as she has suffered the splitting of the earth. Crops wither, animals die, and strength fails. If no miracle takes place, the empire will become a hollow desert.

_A place for death to reign..._

Even as he drags himself onward, Seth notes a few of the citizens gathering together outside of the shrine. It is a daily ritual now for those who still have faith or hope for a better time.

They gather to pray for rain.

_A dust cloud swirls in the wind..._

Seth walks on.

**~o~**

**AN:** _Yow. I'm doing dreary tales lately. Well, this has to do with a __**lack**__ of rain, rather than the life giving moisture itself. Still, it takes times of lack to give one appreciation for the times when it falls._

_As always, let me know what you think. _


	4. Rain: Haze

**"Rain: Haze"**

**~o~**

_"It was the moment when the rain had finally ceased. But now a fine mist rose up from the ground to obscure the scenery. In that sudden moment, he found himself standing alone beside her."_

**~o~**

It should have been romantic. Kent had always loved the way that Lyndis looked after a good downpour soaked her to the skin. But they were on an island far from home, with friends and enemies both nearby, although he could see neither at the moment.

It probably wouldn't be long before one or the other manages to find them, however.

Neither situation allowed him to take the time to properly admire the fine droplets of water that traced the contours of her face, or the ones that dripped unceremoniously from the tip of her nose to land upon her clothing. He adamantly refused to think about exactly _where_ on her clothing those drops were falling. Such thoughts could only lead to other tempting avenues regarding the body beneath the clothing and that would wreak havoc with his situational awareness.

His horse shifted beneath him as Lyn stepped nearer. Kent diligently scanned the area from his higher perch, though he couldn't see any farther than she could from her position nearer to ground. _If only there was something to clear away the haze..._

When the slender arms wrapped around his leg, Kent found his attention not so subtly redirected. When he looked downward, he found Lyndis resting against the side of his horse, her clutch upon his leg merely to support herself upright.

A frown crossed his face. She was tired; they were all tired. For weeks on end they had followed the turmoil through the breadth Lycia and across the sea to their current locale. From mountain to desert to ocean, they battled their way towards their goal. And each time that they attempted to take a rest, they were interrupted by their enemy and his horde of expendable creations. Even the strongest members of the party only dragged along now, retaining just enough strength to stand and bear arms.

Kent couldn't fathom how the lesser members of the company managed to keep going.

Still, if Lyn was tired enough to lean against his horse, perhaps it would be best if she were off her feet for a few moments. Risking a whisper, he leaned over and touched his lady's shoulder.

_"Milady."_

No answer.

_"Milady!" _Again, no answer.

_"Milady Lyn!"_ He was gratified to see her start and look up at him with tired eyes.

"Kent?"

Straining his ears to catch any movement nearby of friend or foe, Kent didn't answer immediately. Only when he was somewhat certain that his harsh whispers and her sleepy inquiry had not drawn undue attention did he return his attention to the woman by his side.

_"Come up here and rest while we have a moment."_ He offered her his hand and glanced awkwardly about from his hunched over position atop his mount. Lyn hesitated before untangling her grasp on his leg in order to grab hold of his outstretched hand. Kent hauled upward, clumsily dragging his lady to sit behind him.

For a moment he thought that gravity would win the contest - Lyn was tired and her movements to help were sluggish at best. Muscles strained and his back protested the movement as he defied nature to give her a moment's respite. Eventually they managed and she sat astride the horse behind him, one arm wrapped about his torso while her head rested against the cold metal of his armor. The other arm would be occupied with her weapon, because even in this tired state she would not relinquish the gift of the spirits.

He desperately tried _not _to think of the beautifully long legs that were in full view should he turn his head to either side.

When Lyn's breathing grew even, Kent knew that she slept. He relaxed slightly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself alert as he watched and listened. The haze swirled around, creeping ever closer to the pair.

The jangle of a horse's bridle jarred against his senses; startled fully awake, Kent peered into the mist that surrounded the area. When the rider emerged into view, the knight instinctively reached for his sword; behind him, Lyn shifted slightly while murmuring in her sleep.

The rider drew up as he emerged from the mist and noticed the pair. Kent noted that the man was a native of the plains and wished for a singular moment that Lyn would awake so that he could more adequately defend them. The moment passed; the other man shook his head at Kent's ineffectual attempts to draw his weapon without throwing off his passenger. "Peace, stranger. Warriors of the plains have no need to hide from battle, so let it be known that I will await your arrival to start our battle. Until then, you may rest easy."

Turning away his mount, the enemy warrior rode off into the swirling haze.

When he did not return, Kent relaxed the grip that he'd maintained upon his the hilt of his sword. Lyn stirred and sighed, causing the cavalier to stiffen. "Milady?"

"Not that I don't enjoy being alone like this, but we really ought to find the others and let them know what that warrior said." Lyn yawned and sighed again. "They may appreciate the respite as much as I will."

"I... as you wish, milady." Turning his horse, Kent started off towards where he hoped the encampment lay. With any luck the mist would clear away and they would find their comrades swiftly.

"Kent?"

"Yes, milady?" He tilted his head to hear better.

"We should do this again sometime, without the wet clothing and uncomfortable armor."

Kent blinked as they rode onward.

"I'll see what I can do, milady."

**~o~**

_AN: Kent/Lyn, to satisfy the raving pairing monsters out there. ^-^ You know who you are! Enjoy a little fluff. _


End file.
